Kate and The Energy Vampire
by KateTheGreat911411
Summary: Kate is your average 21 year old who accidentally gets herself trapped on a crashed space ship heading for Star Command. She meets Buzz Lightyear and his space peacekeeping colleagues, and soon ends up in the claws of the infamous Nos4A2 while helping the Rangers arrest him. Will he be the end of her, or can she help him see the light and find the heart he has in his evil gears?
1. Chapter 1: Stuck Onboard

Chapter 1: A Ship from the Sky

Kate's Pov:

It was a normal day in the small Arizona town I live in. The bright sun was blazing down, cicadas were buzzing none stop, and here I was sitting on the backyard patio in a relaxed possession watching two people come by on horseback. There was truely nothing out of the ordinary happening, and it made me irritated. With all the peace and quiet going on, I was getting more bored by the minute and praying for something cool to happen. Anything was better than spending my day in the shade with nothing to do. Just as I was about to go inside I heard a large booming sound in the sky.

"BOOM!"

"The hacking heck was that?!" I screamed out.

Then I looked at the sky and saw what looked to be like some sort of aircraft that was smoking coming down fast.

"Oh my God!" I said in disbelief.

I couldn't believe what I was witnessing. An aircraft that looked like it was about to crash was landing in my small town. My prayer for something out of the ordinary came true, but it came as something _truely_ out of the ordinary. I watched as it landed in some trees not too far from where I lived. After seeing it crash, I immediately ran inside and gathered some things to help whoever was on that craft. Whoever was on it was probably hurt or worse, and since I was probably the only one who saw it, I might as well go and offer any assistance I could give and maybe even make some friends. I packed a few things in a bag, wrote a note to my family on where I was heading, and ran out the door to my motorbike. I drove until I was just a short walk away from the crash site and made the rest of way on foot through the brush to meet the people who had crashed there. Once I had made it to the site and saw the craft, my eyes grew to the size of dinner plates in shock. I saw that it wasn't just an ordinary aircraft, but a spaceship no less! I mean I'd figured it to be the clipped off backend of some sort of FedEx or SouthWest Airlines plane, not some kimd of out of this world spacecraft. Not only that, but I couldn't tell if was from our galaxy or someone else's. For all I knew the ship could have a huge group of space terrorists on it, ready to kill any alien infidels that they saw. As my mind raced with thoughts of disbelief and fear, the ships door opened up revealing a redhaired man dressed in some sort of space suit with a black haired women right behind him. As he and the woman stepped out to look around, I did my best to hide among some of the dead mesquite trees I was near. As I kept watching I saw the man open up something on his wrist and hold down a button.

"This is Ranger Johnathan Gama to Star Command, come in Star Command." he said as I listened closely.

"This is Commander Nebula to Ranger Gama, what's you and your partner's status on the damage issue Ranger?"

Ranger Johnathan took a quick look at the ship before speaking again.

"Commander, the ship had a run in with a meteor shower on our return to Star Command, but the damage does not seem to be something me and Ranger Sapphire can't handle."

Ranger Johnathan gave his partner a smile that she too returned.

"Good, see that you two get the damage repaired and get back to Star Command pronto. We got some trouble here and we could use all the help we can muster."

Ranger Johnathan then stood straight and saluted.

"We're on it sir, Ranger Gama out."

He then closed his wrist and turned to Ranger Sapphire.

"Alright Ranger Sapphire, let's get to work. You get the tools while I take a look and see what we're dealing with."

Ranger Sapphire saluted to her partner.

"Yes sir!"

She then ran inside while Ranger Johnathan climbed up to look at the damage. After hearing what was going on, I stood there in utter shock. Rangers?! Star Command?! What the hacking heck was going on?! I continued to watch Ranger Johnathan and Sapphire repair their ship until I got an idea that I thought would of been awesome. Since they were busy, this would give me the perfect chance to take a look at the inside of their ship and get out before any of them knew I was there. I mean getting a chance to see the inside of a spaceship was a once in a lifetime opportunity for me, and with them too busy to focus on anything else made it all the more better. I quickly and quietly came out of my hiding place and snuck inside without disturbing or getting noticed by the Rangers as they worked. Once inside, I looked at all of the cool and awesome things they had. If that wasn't a good time to scream Yolo, I would of been lying. The ship was extremely and absolutely so fricking dope! There were all kinds of gadgets and switches that would of been fun to mess with if it wasn't for the fact I would of been caught if attempted. Not only that, but there were all kinds of weapons in the back of the ship to look at as well. I mean I saw weapons of many different shapes and sizes, wondering just what each one of them could probably do. Of course with all of my gazing and whatnot, I didn't realize that the Rangers had finally just gotten done repairing their ship until I heard the engines start up and the door to the room I was in shut on me.

"Hey!"

I then ran to the door and tried opening it with the button pad next to it to find that it wouldn't open up, so I then began banging on it.

"Hey! Open up! Let me out!"

Outside the door, the two Rangers were obviously to my banging and crys do to the sound of the engines.

"Main thrusters online."

"Crystalic fusion to power."

"Ready for ignition."

Then Ranger Johnathan grabbed a handle like lever and pushed it forward.

"And we're off."

Then the ship lifted off into the air and flew away from the area. The ship rose high and higher until it was in space. Once they had made it into space, Ranger Johnathan turned to his partner.

"Ranger Sapphire, start up the warp drive and buckle up, cause it's gonna get bumpy."

As soon as the command was given, Ranger Sapphire sat down, buckled, and pressed the space jump button, sending the ship zooming out of sight in a blink of an eye. While all of this was happening, I was starting to get scared as I continued banging on the door.

"Please! Let me out! If this is about sneaking on board, I'm sorry! Just please, let me out of here!"

Never in the 21 years that I had lived was I ever so scared for my life. I started crying from how they wouldn't listen and the thought of what was going to happen to me. Just then the ship shifted upward, causing me to fall back and roll into a nearby box.

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

BANG!

"Ow!"

After I hit the box, I felt the ship move upward toward the sky.

"Oh heck no! I can't go into outerspace! Let me out of here! Please!"

As I got back up to go bang on the door again, I then felt the ship shake lightly, causing me to move about a bit. After I gained back my balance, I was just about to hit my fist to the door again when all of a sudden the ship gave a huge shift forward. The shift was so strong that it made me go flying into the back wall and I ended up hitting my head really hard against it causing me to cry out loudly in pain after impact.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

BANG!

"AH!"

Once I hit the wall I fell down to the floor, dizzy and in pain from the blow with a huge gash on my head that started to bleed. Soon I felt myself loose consciousness, and just before I blacked out I prayed for God to help me and keep me safe from whatever I was going to face when I woke up. Little did I know that this was just the start to an adventure of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2: A Million Lightyears From Hom

Chapter 2: A Million Lightyears From Home

Ranger Gama's Pov:

With the damage to our ship fixed by myself and my partner, we were able to get back on our course to Star Command and help with whatever trouble our fellow Rangers were having. Soon after the space jump was over, we began to make our approach to our destination when I realized I forgot to check on something very important. Our cargo of new weapons.

"Ranger Sapphire, could you check out the weapons in the back room? Those illegal plasma cannons in that one container have to stay unbroken until they are properly checked out by some professionals back at Star Command."

Ranger Sapphire nodded at me and made her way to said room. It wasn't long until I heard her call out in fright. "Gama! You better come take a look at this!" As soon as those words left my partner's mouth, I was up and sprinting toward her. When I made it and got a good look at the room, I saw Ranger Sapphire holding a young unconscious woman with a huge bleeding gash on her forehead.

"Oh craters, this is just perfect! Now we got a hurt civilian on our hands on top of this cannons! How did she even get onboard to begin with?!"

Ranger Sapphire then picked the girl up bridal style and carried her over to the empty beds we had near the control center.

"We'll find out from her later how it happened, but right now we need to help her and fix this gash she has. Poor girl, she must of gotten hurt when we went into hyper jump."

As Ranger Sapphire got out a first aid kit, I ran to the communication panel to contact Star Command about this minor problem.

"This is Ranger Gama to Star Command! We need someone to prepare a bed in the medbay stat!"

Commander Nebula came on to answer.

"Sweet Mother of Venus Gama, what happened that you need the medbay all of a sudden?"

I then looked back at our unconscious guest before answering.

"Well sir, let's just say it's a long story."

* * *

Kate's Pov:

As I felt myself begin to come to, I heard strange small voices and whispers coming from different sides of me. As I slowly opened my eyes to see who it was, I felt like my heart had stopped as I saw right in front of me of what I guessed to be not people, but small green creatures with a lot of eyes! As soon as I realized that I jumped back a bit and screamed in fright, causing the small aliens to scream as well.

"Aaaah!"

"Aaaah!"

After I screamed, I just sat there staring at them in complete shock and disbelief as they came a bit closer after they screamed as well.

"Hello." They all said at the same time with smiles on there faces.

I hesitated for a moment from still being a bit scared of them, but pushed it aside once I realized that they didn't seem to want to harm me in any way. Plus they did look kind of cute as well.

"Um, hello, I'm Kate."

"Kaaaate." They all said with joy and excitement.

I laughed at how they pronounced my name and kept saying the same things at the same time. It made them even more cute than they already seemed to be.

"So, do you have names too, or do I just call ya anything I can think of?"

They then smiled at how I was so interested about knowing them and at how I wasn't scared anymore.

"We are the LGMS. We are the brains of Star Command." They all told me.

"Star Command?"

I then took a good look around at the room I was in. From what I saw, I was in some sort of hospital like room with a few medical treatments and supplies on a couple of counters.

"So that's where we are? How did I get here? Last thing I remember was hitting my head against some wall."

I then touched my head to find that it had a bandage wrapped around it. I then realized that I needed to get out of there and get home. Lord only knew how grounded I'd be once my foster mom got ahold of me.

"Look LGMS, I appreciate the help and stuff, but I really need to leave now. I have to get home and let my folks know I'm alright."

As soon as I tried to get up and leave, the LGMS stopped me by blocking my path.

"Noooo!"

I looked at them with annoyance and disbelief.

"And why can't I leave? It's clear that I don't belong here. And as far as I'm concerned this was all just an accident. Why in God's name do I have to stay?"

They then looked at me with concern in the many eyes they each had.

"You are still recovering." One of them said.

"You must stay til you have fully healed. To travel in your condition would be unwise and dangerous."

Once they had made their point, I realized that they were right. I wasn't in the right shape to go and do things like traveling or doing too many different forms of extreme physical activity. I heaved out a sigh of defeat and laid back down on the bed.

"Alright, I guess you all make a pretty good point. I promise to stay right where you want me until I'm all healed up."

They all smiled and cheered.

"Hooray!"

Just after they had expressed their joy of me staying, we all heard a loud siren go off and turned to find a robot with a small head in a glass dome coming at us.

"Alright LGMS, move it or loose it. We got some questions to ask your little patient here."

He then adjusted his legs to make them longer in order to have better eye contact with me.

"Alright missy, you're gonna explain to us how you snuck onto one of our ships and why Ranger Gama and Sapphire found you in an unconscious mess on the floor of the weapon's locker! And we want the truth! Understand?!."

I was bit shaken by the robot's outburst to properly answer him at that point. From how stern he was being must of meant that he truely meant business and wasn't going to deal with any crap I would probably throw out at him.

"Take it easy X-R. She may be a stowaway but she is also a young civilian who seems to be completely harmless."

I looked to where the voice came from to find a strong looking man in a space suit walking toward me and the bot that was interrogating me.

"But Buzz, how do we truely know that she's a civilian and isn't some spy disguised as one to fool us?"

I glared at the little tin canned creep when he said that.

"Because if I was a spy I probably wouldn't still be here right now. I'd probably be snooping around this place trying to find things to use against you and stuff. So I guess that pretty much answers your second question, right tinman?"

XR gritted his plated teeth in anger.

"It's not tin, lady! It's terillium carbonic alloy! Which happen to be an extremely tough metal!"

He then turn away from me pouting like a little kid with his arms crossed. I laughed at how he was taking my insult.

"Aw, did I upset the wittle tinman?"

With that XR through his stubby metal arms up and screamed in frustration.

"Ya know what, forget this ever happened. Buzz, take care of her will ya?"

He then rolled off in an "I'm ticked at the world" way. I then turned my attention back to the space ranger before me who did the same.

"Alright ma'am, before _I_ ask you any questions, I believe that a proper greeting is in order. My name is Buzz Lightyear, one of the many space rangers here on Star Command who have sworn to help and protect the Galactic Alliance from forces who would love nothing more than to shatter it to pieces. And who do I have the honor of speaking with?"

As he stuck his hand out for me to shake I smiled at how polite he was despite the fact I was a "stowaway" as the tense tinman put it.

"Ok then, I'm Katherine, Katherine Collins, but you can call me Kate."

I then grabbed his strong hand and shook it as he smiled at me. "And it's an honor to meet you Kate. Now then, would you care to explain how you ended up on one of our spacecrafts in such a beaten up state?"

I looked away from Buzz for a moment with embarrassment in my gut.

"Right, well um, the thing is, I sort of did sneak onto the spaceship as your robotic friend put it. But I was only wanting to see how awesome it was from the inside after I saw it crash near the place I live in. I wasn't going to steal anything or even hurt the Rangers I saw. I just had an uncontrollable streak of curiosity to see something that people like me don't actually see everyday. Of course I didn't plan on the door to the room I was in to close on me after your fellow Rangers fixed their repairs. I tried to call out to them to let them know I was onboard, but the roar of the engines were too loud for them to hear me banging on the door in fright. And before I knew it, the ship took off to the sky with me being thrown around the room like a ragdoll until I went flying into a wall, hitting my head, and getting knocked out cold."

He then studied me with a stern kind of look.

"So what you're saying is that you were just an innocent victim of circumstance, correct?"

I looked at him with shame and embarrassment in my hazel eyes.

"Yes, and, I'm truely sorry for doing it and for giving you and your Rangers any trouble. So do you think you and the others could forgive me for all of this?"

His stern look slowly softened into a look of pity. I guess by then he realized that I truely didn't pose as any kind of threat and perhaps realized how young and innocent I seemed. Which I was quite true to be honest. And as far as I was concerned, I needed help to get better and to return home safely to my family, and he and the LGMS were probably the only hope I had left. He then stood up and looked at mean with a reassuring smile.

"I suppose once I tell my commanding officer your story that we would consider letting this slide. But be fore warned that you'll have to follow some rules we have here until we can get you home safely. And I highly hope and expect that you don't try to make any more trouble from here on out, understand?"

I gave a small smile to him.

"You have my word Buzz."

He then turned away from me and made his way to the exit.

"Excellent. Now you stay here and let the LGMS take care of you while I let my colleagues and commanding officer know of this bit of info you told me."

The metal door closed after he left, leaving me in a room with small green dudes.

"So, LGMS huh? I guess that's short for Little Green Men right?"

The nodded as a response.

"Well then, mind if I call you LGDS instead?"

They looked at me with a confused look.

"LGDS?"

I rolled my eyes in a humorous way.

"Little Green Dudes. It's new, improved, and not ta mention really fun to say!"

They all smiled and cheered at me.

"Fun! LGDS! Fun!"

I laughed at how psyched and pumped they were about the new name I gave them. I had to admit, that even though I was far from home, the LGDS and Rangers made feel like I never really left. But all of that would soon change. For even though I didn't know it, but I would soon face a foe that I would have never dreamed of later becoming my friend, and perhaps much more.


	3. Chapter 3:My Debt to Pay and The Vampire

Chapter 3: My Debt to Pay and The Vampire

It had been one week since I had arrived at Star Command and the news about me had quickly spread from Ranger to Ranger after being there for just two of those seven long days. I made friends with Buzz and the rest of his crew and even apologized to XR for teasing him about his terillium form and told him that I was only messing with him in hopes of just having some harmless fun. He soon forgave me after that and we ended up spending a lot of time together whenever he could spare it.

"Ya see that, Commander Nebula signed and initialed my work order. Commander Nebula authorized my construction and gave me the life I know have!"

I laughed at how proud he was of it all.

"Well, now I know why you call him dad a lot. And..at least..you can see him all the time."

He gave me a look of concern from the sound of sadness in my voice.

"What do ya mean?"

I looked at him and then out the window I had in my room.

"Well, the reason I say that is because unlike you, I can't always see my dad. I live in a foster home and he lives somewhere that's a bit far away from me. So I kind of only get to see him once in a while."

XR frowned and looked down at my bed sheets.

"Well, you may not be able to be with him, but at least you know he still loves ya enough to visit you sometimes. And I may just a robot, but if there's one thing I do know, it's that love never seems to true let you down even in the darkest of times."

I smiled at him and hugged him close to me.

"Thanks XR. And you're right, if he still comes and visits me then he does love me."

Just then we heard XR's com link speak to him.

"XR, do you read me?"

The voice that was on it belonged to Buzz.

"Loud and clear Buzz. So whats the problem?"

"It's Nos4A2 again."

Just then I saw XR jump back a bit in fright.

"Are...ya sure about that gulps) Buzz?"

"Affirmative. We've tracked his where abouts straight to TradeWorld, and I need you and the others to help stop him once again."

As I watched XR I noticed that he looked a bit sick despite being a robot and was made of trillium and not flesh.

"Um, alright then...I'll be at the ship in a few minutes. XR out."

He turned the com link off and fell back on my bed in an exhausted manner.

"Are you ok?" I asked out of concern for my friend.

"Oh ya Kate, I'm just real peachy." He said with fake sarcasm in his voice, along with an irritated look on his shiny features.

I crossed my arms and gave XR a stern mother-like look.

"Don't lie to me XR. I know something is making you stressed out, so why don't you just come clean already?"

His irritated attitude faded and was replaced with fear and sadness.

"It's the mission we have to go on. We're dealing with an energy vampire named Nos4A2. Apparently he escaped from PC-7, _again_ as usual. And there's no doubt he'll be wanting to exact some revenge on me and my team."

My stern look slowly faded with each new piece of info XR gave out.

"So the thought of this Nos4A2 character hurting you and your team is what's got you all upset huh?"

He turned to look at me with a sad look in his eyes as my answer. I thought for a moment and came up with a crazy idea.

"Ya know what? I wanna help you catch Nos4A2!"

XR then looked at me as if I had sprouted 12 heads.

"WHAT?! ABSOLUTELY NOT! You have no idea what this energy sucker is capable of doing, and besides, it's against Star Command regulations to allow civilians on dangerous missions like this!"

My face screwed up in anger at how he was trying to belittle me.

"That may be true, but we don't have to let anyone else know about it. Plus I feel like that this would be a great way to repay you and the others back before I leave for helping me get better. Please XR? I promise not to get in your and be super careful."

He thought about my reason and promise for a moment before answering.

"So you really want to do this?" He asked with a questioning look.

"Yes, I really do."

He then heaved out a tired sigh of defeat. "

Alright Kate, you can come along as my partner I guess. But you have to promise to stay out of sight and not get me or yourself into any trouble. Understand?"

I then hugged and planted a kiss on his domed head.

"Thank you XR! You're the best! And yes, I promise to stay out of sight and stuff."

I then released him as he fell onto the bed with a surprised look still on his features. After he shook off the shocked feeling he then turned to the door and cleared his throat.

"Ok then, first things first. We need to get you a suit from the lab to wear. But how are we gonna do it without being caught?"

I rolled my eyes at how much thought he was putting into a simple job.

I laughed a bit after waiting for what felt like ages for him to come up with a plan.

"Well, if I was trying to get to a lab unseen, I use the only way to do so on here."

XR just gave me a confused look.

"And that way would be?" He asked.

I answered him by pointing upward toward the air vents.

"Oh, right." He said with an embarrassed tone in his voice.

* * *

Soon we were just above the lab that contained the space suit I needed. XR undrilled the screws in the vent, opened it up, and jumped out first to see if the coast was clear. As soon as he gave me the ok, I too jumped down to meet him.

"Alright XR, let's find us some spacegear." I said in a quiet voice.

Just as we were about to head to the suit locker, we heard the sound of someone clearing there throats

"Ahem!"

Me and XR turned in surprise to find LGDS with a stern look and their little arms crossed.

"Where do you think you're going Kate?" said one of them.

I then shifted my gaze away from them in shame before answering in a nervous "I Got Caught By The Law" voice.

"Well, ya see, I was just wanting to..."

I was cut off when they all pulled out a suit the was my size.

"Can't go out into space without this suit we made for you."

I stood there in shock as they held up the suit that they had worked on.

"You...made this...for me?"

They nodded as there answer. I felt tears of joy and gratefulness well up in my eyes as I smiled at them and took the suit into my own hands.

"I... I don't know what to say. Thank you LGDS."

I got on my knees and gave them a hug.

"You're welcome!" They all said to me.

"Now quickly, get into the suit. Buzz and the others are waiting for you."

They all started pushing me toward the changing room.

"Ok I'm going, no need for shoving ya know." I laughed as I walked to change.

After changing I came out to show XR and the LGDS.

"So, what do ya think?" XR just stared at me with a shocked "I Just Found The True Meaning Of Hot" look while the LGDS just said "Ooooooooo!" as their answer.

I laughed at each of them.

"I'll take that as I look good then. Now come on, we got a mission to take care of!"

I said as I grabbed XR's hand and ran out the door.

"Thank you LGDS!" I yelled as I ran out of there.

"Bye Kate!" They yelled back and waved.

* * *

Sneaking on to the ship wasn't an easy task for me and XR, but soon I was in the cargo hold of the ship with my bag and heading for TradeWorld to stop Nos4A2. Just before we were about to land, XR com linked me about the plan and told me to wait in the cargo until he arrived to get me. When he got to the cargo he opened it to reveal me sitting on a metal box of space food.

"Hey XR! What's shakin' bacon?" I said in a playful tone while sticking a leg out and throwing my hands in the air.

He just rolled his eyes at me before answering.

"Yeah yeah, You're a great comedian and whatnot. Now get out here so we can start tracking down Nos4A2!"

I frowned at his sour spirit but complied to his order despite how I wanted to push him. But just as I was to get out, he slammed the door back on me, sending me flying into some boxes.

"Ah!" "Ouf!"

I was about to yell at him when I heard Mira's voice on the other side.

"Hey XR! Booster and I were wondering if you'd like to come with us to track Nos4A2 down. Not that we think you can't handle him on your own and stuff, but it might make catching him much easier than if we split up."

I heard a pause before XR spoke up.

"So just you and Booster huh? Where did Buzz go?"

"He went off to scout some old buildings on the east side of TradeWorld by himself. So it's just the three of us for now."

 _"Not necessarily."_ I thought to myself.

I then heard XR laugh.

"Well if Buzz thinks he's capable of doing it on his own then so am I. You and Booster go do your own thing, I'm gonna go check out some of the alleys in the area, and maybe ask a few of my fellow bots if they've seen anything strange happen lately."

There was another pause before Mira spoke up.

"Well if you're sure about it then ok I guess. Just promise to call for backup if anything bad happens ok?"

"Of course I will. Now go on, Nos4A2 isn't gonna catch himself ya know."

"Ok XR, see ya."

Soon I heard silence and the sound of the cargo door opening up.

"Ok, the coast is clear."

After I had gotten out of the cargo hold, I looked around to find that we were in some sort of high teched city with flying cars plus aliens and robots of all kinds walking around. "Wow! This place is the coolest! I wish I came here sooner!"

XR pulled out a tracking device while I continued to look around.

"Just remember Kate, we're here on strict business, so no horsing around or it's back in the cargo hold."

XR started rolling to the nearest street while I followed right behind.

"I don't need to be reminded of that XR. I'm 21, not 7." I said with an irritated tone in my voice.

Soon we were walking down a sidewalk to the next alley after we had asked a few bots and aliens if they had seen anything. As we walked down the dark pathway I felt the hairs on my neck stand on end as a shiver ran down my spine. Despite the fact that the alley seemed completely empty apart from me and XR walking through, I just couldn't help but feel like we were being watched.

"Hm, I seem to be picking up on some strange readings in this area." XR said as he continued to roll and look at his tracker.

Just then I saw a dark form fly passed us that caused me to jump and gasp out from fright.

"GASP! What was that?!"

"Probably just a bird. Now let's hurry up and check the next alley."

I felt totally scared at that point and didn't want to keep going as I looked around frantically for what ever I just saw.

"XR, I think there's something hiding around here watching us. I can just feel it in my gut that something doesn't feel right here."

Just as I turned to look at XR who turned around to give me an irritated glare, my eyes grew to the size of dinner plates in fright and my heart felt like it just upped and stopped beating from the thing I saw floating right behind my friend's head with red glowing eyes and a sharp toothed grin on it's face.

"Look Kate, if you're just gonna be a problem instead of a helpful partner on this mission, then maybe you should just go back to the I really need to focus in order for us to have any chance of catching Nos4A2."

I tried to gather up some courage to properly get my vocal cords to work before answering him.

"W..Well, if you r..eally wanna find him, then I th..ink you just did."

He then looked at me with a stern yet slightly questioning look.

"Kate, what are you talking about? What do you mean that I already found him?"

I slowly raised my shaking hand and pointed at the thing behind him as my answer. XR soon all of a sudden realized that he was standing in a shadow that didn't belong to him which cause his face and body to shake and screw up in a frightened manner. He then slowly turned around to find himself face to face with none other than the energy vampire himself, Nos4A2. As soon as Nos saw XR's eyes he laughed in an evil and creepy way that sent chills down my spine and into the very pit of my heart and gut.

"Well Little One, it seems that we meet again as usual. Although this time you've up and decided to bring along a partner."

He flew right over XR and can very close to where I was standing. "And what a lovely looking partner she is. What a fare and sweet face she has. It's too bad she's a Ranger though. Cause I really despise having to destroy such a pretty face like hers."

He ran a cold claw up my neck to the tip of my chin so that I could properly look him in his glowing, demonic eyes.

"Not while I'm here ya won't!" said XR from behind the vampire.

Nos4A2 turned around to find XR had finally snapped out of his scared state and was now holding up a bunch of guns that were attached to him. Of course this didn't seem to phase the vampire, but it did make him laugh.

"Hahahahahaha! Oh please Little One, you and I both know that you're no match for me. And besides, what if you accidentally hurt your sweet little friend here."

Just then Nos4A2 grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up a bit into the air.

"Hey! Let go ya psycho! Hey hey hey, watch the hands there creep!"

As I continued to struggle and protest in his grasp, he suddenly bit into the shoulder of my suit. After he did he let go and dropped me back on ground.

"Aaaah! PLOMP! Ow!"

"Kate! Are you ok?" I heard XR yell out from behind me.

I soon began to get up off the ground.

"Uh, yeah I'm cool, he didn't get through my suit so there's no bleeding to worry abo...HEY!"

Just when I thought that it couldn't get any worse, my suit started to move around on it's own. I tried to stop it but the dumbass thing just seemed to have a mind of it's own.

"Hey! Stop! What are you doing?!"

Before I knew it the suit was making me fire lasers at my friend with Nos4A2 watching with a cruel smirk from above.

"Kate! It's Nos4A2! He can control whatever machine he bites! Our suits have and special electrical skeleton in them that allows him to take control of them with just one bite! Ya gotta get out of the suit! Press the Emergency Eject Button on the suit! It's your only chance!"

As soon as I heard him say those words that I started wrestling with the suit to gain some control until finally I found an emergency suit ejection button on it. When I finally got free of my possessed suit, I found that my suit was trying to hurt me since I was now unarmed and wearing nothing but space footy pajamas. I dodged every attack that the suit was throwing out at me while XR tried to shoot it down. Soon enough XR did manage to take the suit down, but just as we thought the fight was over, Nos4A2 come back out of the shadows and suddenly grabbed me again.

"Aaaah!"

"Kate!" I heard XR scream out as I was picked up.

Soon I was in his hold with his claws holding both my neck and waist, floating high in the air while looking down at my friend with fear and worry in my eyes.

"Let her go Nos! It's me you want! She has nothing to do with this!" I heard XR yell with blistering fiery.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you Little One. Unfortunately I think I'll pass on that demand, for I have seem to have grown quite attached to this sweet girl."

He tightened his hold on my neck causing me to gasp out for air.

"Look Nos, just let Kate go and you can have me instead! You can't eat her anyway, so what use is she to you?!"

The vampire then started to chuckle.

"Oh I think I know just what I could use her for. Now I do so happen to be a reasonable bot, so I'll make a deal with you Little One. Tell Star Command to drop all charges and to let me continue to devour other bots and tech freely, and I'll let this pretty little Ranger go unharmed. If you disagree with my demand, then the girl will be staying with me until you and the others come to your senses. And believe me when I say that the longer you make me wait, the more of a chance that your friend here might get hurt."

He tightened his hold on my neck even more so to prove his point.

"Never! I won't agree to those ridiculous terms!" XR screamed.

There was a small pause before Nos spoke up.

"Hmm, well then, I guess that means she's staying with me. Good luck finding us Little One. And don't worry too much, I promise not to kill her. So long as I get what I want in the end that is. Hahahahahaha! Farewell Little One! May you rust in Peace!"

He flew off with me into the sky while I started screaming and struggling in his grip.

"Noooo! XR! Heeeelp!"

"Kaaate!" I heard him scream as we flew out of site and into the city.

I struggled to get away from Nos as we flew passed buildings and traffic while stringing out a few curse words as well.

"Let me go you banged up bastard! I'm not going through with this bullshit! Let me go!"

He squeezed my shoulders and brought my face up to meet his angered one.

"You want me to let you go? Fine then!"

He then all of a sudden released his hold on my arms and had me fall fast toward the ground causing me to scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

After falling for a few seconds I felt him swoop down and grab me up from under my back and legs and was now carrying me bridal style. He then looked straight into my frightened eyes.

"Do you still want me to let you go?!"

I shook my head fast as my only answer.

"Then I suggest that you keep that organic vocalizer of yours shut! Understand?!"

I just nodded my head at him, too scared to even speak anymore. As we continued to fly to wherever the vampire was taking me, I shed silent tears and prayed that God would give XR all the power and help he could get in order to find me and to keep himself safe. I also prayed that whatever Nos4A2 had in stored for me that God would give me the strength to endure it. But I also prayed that God would help open the vampire's robotic heart and help him see that there was something better for him in life than this never ending string of evil and crime. That no matter who or what he is, that God had a better plan than this for him. As he does for me as well.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark Domain

Chapter 4: The Dark Domain

Soon Nos and I came apon an opening to a sewer and flew right through it. I cringed at the smell and at how gross it looked at first as we flew through some pipes. Soon I started to see the drained metallic victims of his pass meals that made my heart sink with sadness. I could only imagine what sort of fear, torture, and pain each one of them went through. Once I had gotten a look at good few dozen of them, it made me realize that this bot truely was a murderous monster. A monster that I deep down felt needed to be destroyed so no other bots or droids would have to go through something like this. The sooner he was put offline, the better robotic life on Trade World and other worlds would be again. After traveling down a few pipes we flew out of them into a large looking sewage room with even more dead bots, a metal looking throne fit for a king, and a coffin in the middle of the room. He then carelessly dropped me onto the floor, causing my shoulder to slam into it first.

"Aaaah!" CLANK! "Ouch! You son of a jackassed trashbot! Can't you be a bit more gentle?!"I said as I got up and rubbed my aching arm.

"Why would I want to be gentle with my hostage? I hardly find that fun." He said with a malicious smirk.

I began to grow more frustrated by the second.

"Because you promised to not harm me until further notice remember?! And I won't allow you to treat me like a piece of shit! I may be a hostage, but I demand respect! Even if I have to fight a dented and banged up bastard like you to get it!" I said while shaking a fist at him.

He just laughed as he floated down to me.

"Now now my dear, there is no need for any violence." He said smoothly as he took my fisted hand and held it in his claw.

"I promise to be gentle as long as you behave like a proper lady and do not upset me."

He squeezed my hand hard, causing me to wince in pain and unclench it.

"Because if you don't I won't be such a gentleman!"

He soon released my hand and flew over to his throne to sit while I sat down and rubbed my hand.

"So that's it huh? I get respect if I play nice? Hmph. Fine then. I'll play along for now. But when XR and the others find me all deals are out the door."I said with every ounce of venom I could muster.

He just laughed as he opened hisself up to repair something.

"Well sadly my dear, that won't happen anytime soon. I do hope for your sake however that they are going to make the right decision and agree with my demands. Besides, I'm sure they wouldn't want one of their fellow Rangers to die such a horrible death now would they?" He said as he pulled out a strange device.

I then started to laughed which caused him to look at me suspiciously.

"And what, pray tell, are you laughing about my dear?" He asked in an somewhat irritated voice.

I managed to get control of myself and wiped away a tear from my eye.

"You know what Nos, I'm afraid that the eggyoke is on your face, because I, am no Ranger!"

He looked at me with a face full of shock and burning anger.

"WHAT?!" He shouted with redhot fiery. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT A REAL RANGER?! HOW IN ALL OF THE GALATIC ALLIANCE CAN YOU NOT BE ONE?! YOU WERE WEARING ONE THEIR UNIFORMS FOR MERCURY'S SAKE!"

I could tell he was really ticked off at the new info I told him just by how loud and inhuman his vocals had become.

"Yeah well, I'm not a real Space Ranger alright?! I stole that suit in order to help my friend XR and pay off a debt I felt I needed to pay for how Star Command had helped me when I was hurt! But so far it went from a good idea to the worse one ever made cause look where I am now! So there ya have it Mr. OverBite! I'm a fucking fake! End of story!"

I then turned away with my arms crossed, disgusted with how everything was at that moment. He just stared at me in anger for a moment before calming down and realizing he still needed to fix something inside him.

"Well, not matter! You may be a fake, but you still seem like a decent enough hostage. The Little One did seem rather fond of you and would no doubt want to have you back. So you're stuck here rather you are a Ranger or not."

He calmly returned to his repairs as I got up and walked off to sit in a corner and think. I couldn't believe what I had gotten myself into. I wanted to cry from how scared and helpless I felt, but I knew that I couldn't. I had to be strong for XR and the other's sakes and not let this metallic asshole know that I was scared of him. As far as I was concerned I was going to be the only one who held the cards here. Soon I heard him close his chest and turned to see him get up from his throne. At first he wobbled a bit in the air but soon he had better control of his flight once he was airborne for a bit.

"Ah, much better." He said with satisfaction. "Good thing I found that traffic bot while I was out tonight. I was in desperate need of a new flight motor."

He soon flew up and did a few tricks in the air as I just watch.

"Oh yeah Nos, it was a good thing. And also pretty rotten of you as well." I said to him bitterly.

He stopped in midair and looked at me with an unamused look.

"Care to run that by me again miss...what do they call you?" I glared bitterly at him but still answered despite my annoyance. "Collins. Katherine Collins. But I perfer to be called Kate."

He looked at me with an interested look on his faceplate.

"Katherine Collins you say. I like it. It suits your lovely and strong personality."

I just deepened my glare further at his complement.

"Don't try to win me over with fake sweet talk Nos4A2. I still hate you for what you did to me and XR." He smirked and floated down to me so we could speak to eachother at an eye to eye lever.

"You can't blame me for trying can you? Besides, I'm only saying the honest truth, my dear Kate." He said in a charming way while making a gentlemen like bow before me.

I just rolled my eyes at the fake sweetness he was showing to me. He soon floated over to he coffin and sat down. "I may have tried to harm you and the Little One, but I was only doing it out of programmed instincts. He was a meal I needed and you were a threat to my survival. Or at least I thought you were until you told me that you were nothing but a fraud." He said with a malicious smirk in his tone.

I just continued to glare while he spoke, still not amused by his fake charm.

"But even if you are a fraud you're still mean something to him and the other Rangers. As soon as they decide to agree to my demands will you go free and unharmed. But if they decided not...well, let's just say it won't end well for you my dear."

I then made a frustrated groaned and turned away from him.

"And what exactly will you do if it comes to that? Poison me? Drown me? Set me on fire and watch me with a twisted smile as I scream and thrash around in bloody agony until I die from it? As if that will change anything. You'll still be a wanted criminal and still living an evil, dishonest life. You don't need to threaten them with an innocent soul just to get what you want in life."

He was quiet for a few moments before speaking.

"Then what, pray tell, would you suggest I should do my dear Kate?"

I thought for a moment about the question he asked me. Of course if I had to be honest it was really something he should be trying to figure out on his own. But still, I guess it wouldn't hurt to do it for him just this once. I heaved out a tired sigh and answered him.

"Well, if I were a robot like you, who had the same reputation with the law as you did, I think I'd try to work with my enemies and make peace between us instead of continuing the never ending war that I'm making with them. I mean sure I'm immortal and they would die off and get replaced eventually. But then what? Is that all I would do? Just be endlessly fighting off Ranger after Ranger with each passing decade and century for all eternity? I mean, what point is there in just always doing that?"

I turned to a stunned looking Nos4A2. I guess what I said seemed to have had an effect on him. But sadly the effect didn't last long as he soon started to glare at me.

"Well sadly Miss Kate, that wouldn't work for me the way you think it might. Even if I were to turn over a new leaf they still wouldn't truely trust me. After all, I was designed to destroy, not to make universal peace." I looked him in the eyes with a sad look in my own. "It doesn't have to be that way though. Besides, the behavior you have is only programmed into you. It's not what you choose on your own feel will. Instead of listening to your programming, why not choose to listen to something better?"

We both stared at eachother for a few moments before he got up off the coffin and opened it's lid. "As delightful it is to chat with you, I'm afraid we're going to have to continue it later my dear. Dawn is coming and I need my recharge. And from how tired you look you'll need to do so as well. Pleasant dreams to you Miss Kate." He said with an unamused attitude.

He then crawled in and shut the lid, leaving me alone with my sad, fearful, and hopeful thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5: Tears of Heartache

Chapter 5: Tears of Heartache

Kate's Pov:

So there I was, sitting in the dark hole known as Nos4A2's home sweet home by myself while the bot sucker was catching some Zs. Seriously?! He sucks up all that energy from other bots and he still needs a recharge?! What an absolute load of bullshit! I'm also surprised that he's so skinny looking because under normal fleshy circumstances, he would be as big as a baby sperm whale by now with all that energy he stole. But of course he's a robot and doesn't have to worry about gaining weight like humans and other flesh beings do. Speaking of looks, I wondered how my appearance was fairing after all the heck I went though. I looked around and found a big piece of a broken mirror sitting up against the wall near Nos4A2's coffin. Very quietly I snuck pasted his coffin to use it before he had the chance to wake up and catch me. Once I made it I looked at it to see my appearance. To my relief there was no damage to worry about and take care of. Just the same old me with the same old looks. My same old mocha brown and red licorice highlighted tipped hair, same old pale as a dove skin, same old Blushing Berry lipstick lips and purple eyeshadow, same old cute nerd glasses with light purple frames, and of course same old hazel eyes that can sometimes look like emeralds. Which was funny because emerald happens to be my birthstone since I was born in May. Of course besides the facial appearance I also was pretty slim for my age. My chest size wasn't really big but it wasn't too small either. It was pretty much in between the two. Of course normally I would be wearing a purple tshirt, a green vest, denim shorts, some black tights, and a pair of purple sneakers. But instead I was stuck wearing Star Command's footie pajamas that they wear under their uniforms to keep from getting uncomfortable. Well ya know, without that suit I feel anything but comfortable with Nos. For a robot he doesn't really think like one. He thinks more like a man than a man built machine really. I mean the fricking drone was _flirting with me_! _FLIRTING!_ I mean seriously! Is he programmed to be mental or to be a fucking pervert?! If I don't get out of here soon he might to do something not so...nice to me. Soon I decided to try and get some sleep to help pass the time and to recharge my own batteries, no pun intended. Of course me sleeping on a hard metal floor was extremely uncomfortable. But after some tossing and turning I finally managed to fall asleep. A few hours later I woke up to the sound of Nos4A2's coffin opening and letting off some steam. As I sat up my neck and back felt a bit stiff from sleeping on the ground, so I tried to rub them to make them feel better. Nos sat up from his coffin and looked around the place only to have his red optics land on me and smiled.

"Good evening my my dear Kate. I trust that you slept well?" He said with a pleasant tone in his voice.

I rolled my eyes at him before answering. "Oh yeah Nos, I sure did. This stiff feeling in my neck and back are just peachy." I said with unamused sarcasm.

Of course he just frowned and took off for the exit.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?!" I yelled out to him.

He stopped for a moment to address me.

"What does it look like my dear? I'm going out for a bite to eat of course. And you're going to stay here like a good little hostage and wait for my return."

He turned to leave but I made him stop again when I spoke up.

"But I need to have a word with you! It's about what you are gonna do to keep me alive. I'm an organic being who'll need to have a _bite to eat_ myself eventually!"

He looked at me with a bit of disgust in his features.

"Are you serious? You are a hostage, not some queen who needs to be waited apon! You are wasting my time!"

I just huffed out an angered breath of disbelief.

"I'm not asking to be waited apon you programmed prick! I'm saying that if you want to keep me alive you'll at least have to feed me in order to make sure I do! If you don't I'll starve to death! Then what will you do without a hostage for your plan?!"

That made him pause for a moment to think. He groaned in defeat after realizing how right I was.

"I suppose you do make an excellent point my dear. Very well then. When I return I shall steal something from the market for you to eat. Anything else you may need?"

I thought a moment before answering.

"Well, an old mattress and a blanket would sound better than the floor to sleep on. That is if it's alright with you. After all I also need proper sleep if I'm gonna also stay in good health."

He rolled his optics and held his arms up in an "why me?!" fashion.

"Alright then. I will see what I can do about making proper resting arrangements as well. Now I must be off. Oh, and just so you know Miss Kate, if you try to escape, I will hunt you down and drag you back down here. And you can bet that I won't be so nice to you if I do."

With that he flew off through the exit and left me alone.

"Don't worry your royal bolts for brains, I'm not going anywhere. Besides, it's not like I could leave even if I wanted to." I said to myself as I stared up at the exit.

How the hell would I be able to leave anyway? The only way out was through that hole at the top of the place I was in. Unless I somehow became Super Girl or SpiderWoman, I knew for a fact that I wouldn't be leaving this place any time soon. Soon I walked over to a near by wall and sat down against it and began to cry. I felt so scared and alone in this place. I mean I know Nos was here and stuff, but he wasn't exactly the best of company. I wished and prayed so hard for the Rangers to hurry and save me from this place. I soon reached into the front of my space pjs and pulled out a picture that I always kept close to me since I went into the foster care system. It was a picture of my dad and me hugging eachother in a parking lot of a Golden Corral restaurant, back in May of 2013 just a few days before my 18th birthday. He was wearing a blue and white plaid button up tshirt, blue jeans, some tan work boots, and a green ball cap. I on the other hand was sporting a pink long sleeved button up dress shirt, sneakers with neon orange laces, some jeans, and a pink ball cap with the word "Fox" written on it in blue. My dad is the kind of man with a sound mind and a good heart despite the problems he has. He also has a great scene of humor and knows the best of jokes. I know just about everything he likes. I can also never forget how he looks either because for me he sticks out in a crowd like an attractive sore thumb. He has brown hair like mine, blue eyes, and a mustache that makes him look awesome. And for an old guy he still looks pretty handsome for his age. But the thing I love about him the most is he's honest with me unlike my mom is. He came to me and told that he couldn't take care of me do to the problems he has. He wasn't like my mom who lied to me and ran off like a coward to God knows where while I was stuck in a respite place believing her lie about her coming back. Boy was I an idiot. How could I not see through her damn lie? But who the fuck really cares? She's gone and I'm glad. I don't need some liar like her in my life. All I need is my foster family, my friends, my dad, three half and birth brothers and birth sister, and of course now the Rangers and the LGDS that I hope will find me before something awful happens. Soon after crying I looked around at the place to find that it was in need of a good cleaning. I mean the place was covered in dead robots. It was obvious that Nos was the kind of bachelor who didn't care to be clean like some people did. So with nothing better to do, I got up, placed the picture back in my pjs, and started to stack up the robots in a neat pile. Maybe coming back to a clean home would make Nos4A2 treat me with a bit more respect.


	6. Chapter 6: A Vampire's Problem

Chapter 6: A Vamp's Problem

Nos4A2's Pov:

I absolutely could not believe I was doing this! Me, Nos4A2, an enemy of the Galactic Alliance and living nightmare for all robots, was hunting for some food and a mattress just to keep an organic woman from whining. The mattress and covers part won't be such a problem, but the food part is not going to be a simple walk in the holopark. It would mean taking the risk of exposing myself to society and getting chased or caught by the Rangers. But I had to if it means to help keep my prisoner alive. Which brings me back to said prisoner. This Katherine Collins, or Kate as she prefers to be called, is really starting to get under my metallic plating. At first I took her as a fresh new recruit of Star Command that had little experience in the field of intergalactic law enforcement. Which made her an easy target and a perfect way to get the Rangers off my back once and for all. Not only that, but I found her to be quite pleasing to the optic. Her hazel eyes and red/brunette hair truely made her facial appearance stand out in the crowd. And her slinder form and curves aren't too bad either. I wouldn't even be surprised if every male organic she met wanted to please her just to win her over with the looks and physical form she has. But her personality wasn't exactly what I had hoped for. Though she does seem frightened of me she still has the nerve to stand up to me like I'm absolutely nothing to her at all. Not only that but she actually thinks that I can just up and change my ways if I so desired to and everything would be just fine. Well I had no idea what little fantasy world she she's certainly living in or what she sees in me, but changing from bad to good isn't as easy as she thinks. The Rangers wouldn't probably believe me. And even if they did the rest of the Galactic Alliance wouldn't be as welcoming as they would be. I'm a villian and an inhuman monster who has no chance of anyone granting me redemption at this point. Plus changing myself would be hard since it's not in my programming to be a peacemaker or do gooder. I swear that sweet and innocent mindset of hers is going to be her downfall. That and her unbelievably crude vocabulary. I mean she speaks to me as if she's some sort of hovertruck driver! I bet her mother or father never washed her mouth out with soap or gave her any proper punishments for speaking like that as a child. Although I can't truely blame her too much for her enraged attitude and foul mouth towards me. She's only angry with me for kidnapping and trying to kill her and the Little One back in the alley. Plus the anger could also just be her way of covering up the fact that she's more frightened of me and what I am capable of doing to her. So I suppose I do deserve such behavior from her a little bit. But I do hope she cools off soon though. Cause I don't desire for her to die so soon do to my loss of patience. Soon I spotted a hotdog stand that was near an alley that lead into a market place. I had no desire to be seen by others in the market, but the hotdog stand was something I could do. It was nice and vacant, with no other beings around but the vendor. Having only one individual to see me would be more better than a dozen or more. So I swooped down to the vendor and scared him off by roaring in his face. Once he ran away I quickly grabbed a hotdog and some condiments that I thought the girl would like and flew off before the vendor returned with the authorities. Pretty soon I was flying back with all the things the girl wanted and hating how it was effecting my speed and flight. I better be thanked when I return with all of this. I could of just let her starved and be comfortable if I wanted to and she knows it. I also hope that she's even still there when I return as well. After carrying all of this back I just know I won't be in such a good mood. And finding her gone would only send my wired nerves over the edge. However, she did seem smart enough to know I mean business. And my hiding place did seem a bit hard to escape from unless you could fly. And since she no longer had her suit and didn't seem to possess any special abilities, I suppose that means that she won't be going anywhere for a while without my help and permission. So I have nothing to worry my brilliant motherboard about. At least not for now that is. Because I know that if this plan of mine ends with the Rangers not meeting with my demands, I'll probably have no other choice than to do what I had promised to do the girl. And if I must be honest with myself, killing organics wasn't something I was all that comfortable with. Especially when it's a young woman like Kate. Another robot perhaps, but that's only because I need energy to survive. Killing her would just be for business matters only. Not only that but organic fluids such as blood are hard to clean up and I don't really desire to get my cape ruined by her bloodshed. I hope I'll be able to even do so when that time comes. Before I knew it I was near the entrance of my hideout where I hoped the girl was still where I left her. Little did I know that I would be greeted with an unexpected and quite pleasant surprise apon my return.


	7. Chapter 7 All Cleaned Up & Scars of Fear

Chapter 7: All Cleaned Up & Scars of Fear

Kate's Pov:

Soon I was placing the last robot on the pile and stopped to look the place over. After a long time moving and carrying bot after bot the place finally looked decent enough to actually stay in for a while. It still wasn't hotel service clean, but at least now I didn't have to worry about tripping over anything in the dark. I just hope Robo Dracula appreciates it enough to start showing me a little bit of respect. I mean seriously, is a little bit of respect too much to ask for? It's not like I was asking him to move all of Camelback Mountain to the other side of Phoenix, AZ or anything else that was major. Then yet again he is a villian afterall. Asking him to show some respect might as well be like moving an entire mountain. Pretty soon I heard the flapping wings of his royal suckyness coming though the exit of my prison. As he flew in I saw the things he got for me and it caused my face to light up with gratitude ever so slightly, but not enough for him to notice.

"Well my dear, I have returned with what you asked for, so I hope you're grateful. I had to go through a lot of trouble to get all of this." He said bitterly as he shoved a somewhat heavy paper bag in my hands and through the mattress, pillow and blanket on the floor.

I opened the bag to find a hotdog and some condiments for it. Wherever he got it must have already had it made because it was still kind of warm to the touch. To say that he went to all the trouble to get me warm food shocked me would have been a total understatement. I looked at him as he floated over to his throne with a sour expression on his faceplate. Before I could stop myself I said something that I felt I needed to say to him.

"Thank you." I said quietly enough to wake roaches but loud enough for Nos to hear.

He stopped dead in flight once he heard me and turned to give me a look of utter surprise.

"Come again?" He said with a confused tone.

"I said thank you. For getting all of this. Especially the hotdog. It must of been real hard to get since its still warm and stuff." I said with such shyness to out shy FlutterShy from MLP.

His expression softened a bit at my words. He's probably never had someone thank him for anything before in his entire existence since all he ever really did was scare people and eat robots. So I guess him being a bit shocked wouldn't surprise me too much. His somewhat soft look shifted back to a more strong and stern look after realizing how ridiculous he must of looked in front of me.

"Yes well, you're welcome I suppose. I just hope it satisfies your hunger for a while. Can't let you start to die on me and all. At least not yet anyway." He said as he flew over to his throne and sat down on it.

"Hmm. I see you cleaned up my last meals while I was away. Well done my dear. It seems you're more useful than I do thought." He said as he scanned the place and smiled.

Well at least he appreciates it. As long as he keeps being a bit more positive towards me then maybe being stuck here for a while might not be so bad.

"Thanks I guess. Plus it was the only other thing I could do while being stuck down here. This place doesn't exactly scream fun and excitement ya know."

I plopped down on my new bed to help better prove my point to him.

"Yes, I do suppose it does get rather dull down here with nothing much to do. Perhaps if you don't cause me any more trouble from here on out I might grab something for you to entertain yourself with when I once again go out and get myself something to eat. And of course I'm probably going to have to feed you again at some point. You organics need to eat every few hours if I'm correct." He said as he deeply pondered to himself.

I shifted around on my bed so I was sitting in a Indian style position as we spoke.

"Eh, sad but true. It's just one of the many joys of being human I guess. That and getting sick. Which is something I dread the most in life. So, how was your nightly flight through TradeWorld?" I asked as if nothing was wrong in the world.

He just looked at me strangely after I asked.

"And why would you be interested in what I was committing this evening? Surely you realize what I do for living my dear."

His face twisted up into a sick smirk as he said that. It caused a small shiver to crawl up my spine as I continued to stare at him. I tried to shrug it off and act unfazed by it. I may have been kidnapped, but when it all can down to it I was gonna be the only one holding the ace here.

"Maybe, but I was more referring to doing things less...violate." I said with a bold and strong tone.

Unfortunately for me he saw right through my little and a laughed a bit.

"So, trying to play tough are we Miss Kate? Well sadly for you I'm well aware that you're nervous."

He got up from his throne and flew over to where I was sitting on the bed. He came so close to me that I almost fell off the bed from how close he was. His glowing red optics were burning into my emerald eyes as he smiled at how shocked a scared I looked.

"Let me guess, still afraid of what I'll do to you if the Rangers don't come? Or are you just nervous of my presence in general?"

I tried to find my voice but it just didn't seem to work. I felt like I didn't even have any vocal cords from how scared I was. And not only that but I was shaking a bit from the sudden chill I was feeling. He slowly reached his claws out to my shoulders and gripped them softly.

"Is it because you've never been alone with a male like this before? If so that must also mean you're untouched."

I was confused by what he meant to where I struggled to gained enough courage to ask him what he meant.

"W-What do you mean by "untouched"?"

I soon regretted asking him that as he started to gently rub my shoulders causing me to shudder violently at his sweet but evil touch. He got closer to my ear and answered my question.

"You know, untouched, pure,...still _a virgin_." He said with such a malicious tone that I nearly died right there on the spot.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled frightfully while grabbing his arms and throwing them away from me.

He looked surprised by my reaction for a minute but then regained his creepy smirk.

"Well, I guess that answers my question now doesn't it?" He said cruelly yet casually as I crawled as far as I could from him.

I felt my face burning like mad at how uncomfortable his gaze was making me. I felt so exposed and vulnerable when he acted like that.

"L-Look Nos, I only asked if you had a good flight through TradeWorld. B-but since you're being this way, I think it's best if you just stop talking to me." I said with as much courage I could muster.

Obviously asking for him to leave me alone was futile cause as soon as those words left my mouth, he angerly growled at me and tackled me down onto the mattress with my arms penned to my sides. I stared into his angered filled optics with utter fright as he spoke. Why the hell did he become so angry all of a sudden?! Was he like some sort of rouge pack animal or something?!

"I CAN TALK TO AND DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH YOU STUPID GIRL! I AM NOS-4-A2, AND YOU ARE MY PRISONER! I'M THE ONE THAT HAS A SAY IN WHAT GOES ON HERE! NOT YOU!" He screamed with enough force to make the walls collapse if they were brittle enough.

As he screamed I struggled to get out of his grip with a fearful and embarrassed look on my face. I mean he was _on top of me_! _And in my bed_! And those two combinations were a huge N-O in my book. I managed to at least get my right arm free and do the one thing that I thought would be enough to faze him into letting me go.

"SMACK!"

That was the only sound that was heard besides the sound of Nos-4-A2 flying off the left side on my bed and onto the floor. He got up slowly and looked at me with the same shocked expression I was wearing, only at first mine had a little bit of anger lanced in it until I finally and slowly began to realized what I had done. He then touch the place where my hand made contact with his cheek as he continued to look at me with a dazed look. I had never slapped anyone before like that so I was just as shocked as he was by it. I looked at my hand and then at his shocked face.

" _What the hell did I just do?"_ I asked myself mentally as my expression went from shocked to mournfully scared.

I know Nos-4-A2 was being an ass, but I felt like I had just went too far with slapping him. Of course I couldn't be too hard on myself really. After all I was pissed off and panicking when it happened. His look went from shocked to angry as all hell once he fully understood what had transpired.

 _"She slapped me! That little wench slapped me!"_ He mentally screeched as his anger grew and grew.

"N-Nos, please, I'm sorry I...SMACK! AUGH!"

No sooner did I try to apologize that he shot up from his position on the floor and struck me across end the face, shooting my person off the bed to the opposite side of it. As I tried to get myself up I looked at a nearby broken mirror to find that he not only slapped me, but left four huge scars on my cheek! The scars started to bleed and stung like a bitch even if you didn't touch them. I didn't know rather to be scared or angry at this point with him, but I knew for a fact that if he would slap me like this, then there was no doubt that he would keep his word to the Rangers about killing me. As he slowly came closer to me with a look of hate and fury in his optics, I turned to him with a look of shock and pain on my features. He stopped dead in his tracks once he saw the now bleeding scars and the look I was giving him. His eyes were wide with shock at how I looked to where he even looked at the very claw he used to strike me with. As we continued to stare at eachother my face slowly changed from shocked to scared and miserable while my eyes started to well up with tears. He took notice and started to regret what he did to me. He even tried to reach out to me, only for me to flinch and inch further away from him into the wall. As I quietly cried to myself he just continued to stare at me with a look of sorrow and regret. After about a minute or two of staring he then flew up and out the escape tunnel, leaving me to cry myself to sleep against the wall and wish that he didn't come back.


	8. Chapter 8 Amends and Fixups

Chapter 8: Amends and Fixups

High above the dingy, cold streets of Trade World, Nos-4-A2 was perched upside down from underneath a gargoyle, thinking about what had happened just an hour ago.

 _"What the bloody hell is wrong with me?!"_ he angrily thought to himself.

 _"Why did I feel so strange when I hit her?! I was supposed to be happy with teaching her a lesson and watching her cry! Yet I wasn't! Why is the whole universe wasn't?! It's not like I care about her! She's just some pawn in my plans and nothing more!"_

And yet the more he told himself that, the more strange he felt. And the more he felt that strange feeling, the more he also wasn't wanting to eat any bots. He didn't truely know what he was feeling since he wasn't really programmed to know what guilt was, but he knew the feeling had to do with the girl. How she looked at him with fear and pain in her eyes made him want to turn away instead of relishing in how good it was supposed to be. But yet it wasn't. For the first time in his immortal life he didn't enjoy watching someone be in pain or be scared. It was also the first time he wasn't really hungry for energy. And he was _always_ hungry! Oh how he hated that girl! It was her fault he hit her anyway! If she hadn't slapped him he would of left well enough alone after giving her that stern talking to. But no, she had to tick him off. And now look! Here he was perched under a stone monster trying to make sense of what was wrong with his processor. Just as all hope of getting rid of the feeling was lost an idea formed in his twisted head.

 _"I know I'll probably regret this, but if the treatment I inflected on her caused me to feel this way, then perhaps trying to fix it would make up for it. It's better than letting this continue. Plus I can't let this take my appetite away for long. I must eat if I am to stay alive. And I will admit one other thing. Perhaps I was a bit too harsh on her. I did force all of this onto her. Maybe fixing my wrongdoings will help make amends for what happened tonight."_

And with that he took off into the sky to the nearest organic pharmacy to collect what he needed for the job.

* * *

Soon Nos was flying through the tunnels of his sewer home to his lair with a bag full of the supplies he needed. He pulled out some books at the pharmacy to see what he needed to help fix the girl and also to download some info on the way to fix other problems organics face in life. He figured since he was trying to fix an organic that he should know other this about them as well in case something else unexpected with the girl came up or if he somehow ever needed it for some other situation. He found that he only needed some peroxide and some cotton swabs to clean the wound and a bandage big enough to cover the wound so that it would heal better and also wouldn't get infected. So he grabbed those and few other things like ibuprofen, grape flavored cough syrup, a notebook and pen, an arm sling, some bandage wraps, and even an icepack. As he neared the entrance to his lair he decided to call out to the girl just to make sure she was even still awake before entering.

"Miss Kate! Are you still online? I've come to make amends for what I did to you earlier!"

When he didn't get an answer he flew in toward the bottom to find she had fallen asleep against the wall with the scar he gave her on her face caked in dried blood. Without waking her he flew over to her sleeping form and gently lifted her up off the cold ground and wall. When he did he felt a strange and warm feeling in his processor. He thought about what it was for a moment but then pushed it aside and decided it was just her body heat making him feel warmer than usual. He carried her over to the bed and layed her down gently so that she wouldn't wake up and through the covers over her so she wouldn't get cold. Once she was properly in her bed he went to the bag and pulled out what he needed to begin fixing her. He grabbed a cotton swab, put some peroxide on it, and began gently cleaning the wound and wiping off the dried blood caked on her. She hissed a bit when the swab made contact with her wound, but she didn't wake up from it or even rolled over. Once he clean it he pulled out a large band-aid and gently placed it on the wound. Once he was finished he moved back a bit to admire the work he did to fix her. Hopefully this would help make amends for what he did to her. Once he saw how well he fixed her he felt his hunger come back to him and he once again craved for energy. But before he left he stopped and just looked at the girl for a bit. She seemed to have a more peaceful look on her features when she slept. Like she was completely content with the world and felt like nothing could ever bring harm to her. He then felt a strange feeling rise up in his chest. It wasn't a bad feeling the once he had a minute ago, but a pleasant one. Whatever it was he decided he was probably just happy to have his hunger back. But then he thought of something. He was probably going to have to apologize for what he did as well. But he didn't want to stick around for however long it would take for her to recharge herself so he grabbed the notebook and pen he had in the bag, wrote something down, and left it on the side of her pillow to read when she woke up. Once he placed the book down he shot straight through the entrance to begin his evening feast.


	9. Chapter 9: Dream Tears and Forgiveness

Chapter 9: Dream Tears and Forgiveness

Kate's Pov:

After the terrifying and painful episode I had with Nos, I cried my eyes out as I layed against the cold wall of No-4-A2's domain of horror. As I cried I prayed to God to send me some kind of salvation from this living nightmare. The Rangers, XR, anything! Heck if my dad came to the rescue I'd be over the moon with joy. I cried even harder at that thought. Just seeing him again would be a miracle. To hug him tight and tell him how much I missed him and how sorry I was for making him worry sick about me. The very thought of how worried and scared he might be for my well being made me feel awful. The idea of him hearing the news of my disappearance made me want to vomit. Eventually I cried myself to sleep and had a dream that I still remember to this day.

 _"Kate?!" "Dad?!" I said as I suddenly look up with hope._

 _I opened my eyes and suddenly found myself in what looked like a bright, sunny desert full of mesquite trees as well as saguaro, pricklypear, and teddy ear cacti._

 _"What? How did I-"_

 _"Kate?! Sweetheart?! Where are you?!"_

 _"Dad?! Is that you?!" I called out as I got up and began to run acrossed the dirt covered ground to where the voice was heard._

 _"Dad! Where are you?! I hear you but I don't know where you are! There's too many cacti and mesquite trees around here!"_

 _"I'm over here! Just follow my voice and you'll find me!"_

 _I did as he said and soon found him on the other side of some mesquite trees. There he was. The one individual who I cared about the most in this world was now here and looking at me with soft and happy blue eyes._

 _"Dad."_

 _"Oh Kate. You have no idea how happy I am to have you back. I've missed you so much."_

 _I felt an overwhelming feeling of happiness and relief fill me as my eyes started to well up with tears of joy._

 _"DADDY!" I cried with excitement as I ran to him with a big smile and tears running down my face._

 _But before I could reach him I stopped as I felt the ground underneath shake. Soon the bright desert sky became cloudy and the plants all around us started to die as me and my dad stumbled around with scared looks on our faces. Then all of a sudden a cage formed around my dad and lifted off the ground._

 _"*Gasp* DAD NO!"_

 _I tried to get to him by lunging at the cage before it took off but sadly I was too late as I hit the hard ground._

 _"KATE!" I heard him yell as he floated away._

 _"HANG ON DAD I'M COMING!"_

 _I started to chase after the floating cage with as much speed as I could muster. As I kept my eyes on my dad I soon saw that the cage he was in had fire start to ignite around the outside of the cage and causing him to yell in fright._

 _"DADDY!"_

 _"I'M FINE SWEETHEART! JUST KEEP RUNNING AND DON'T GIVE UP!"_

 _I felt like I was going to cry but I fought the feeling down. My dad was in trouble and I needed to be strong for his sake. He was there for me when I needed him many times before in my life, and now I need to return the favor. I pushed myself to run faster as I felt my adrenaline flow through me to help me get to my dad to save him. The cage soon stopped and I felt like time and space had stopped sudden when I found where it was. It was at the egde of a cliff, floating above a sea of what looked like dark, evil clouds full of green and purple electricity._

 _"OH DEAR GOD NO!" I screamed as I tried to jump over to the cage._

 _But I was suddenly grabbed by the arms and pulled back into someone's chest tightly before I could reach him._

 _"KATHERINE!" My father screamed as he watched what happened helplessly._

 _I then heard an evil laugh that I was all to familiar with._

 _"Well well, isn't this a sweet and enchanting scene. I wonder who would be so cruel as to try and destroy it? Oh wait, me of course! Hahahahaha!"_

 _"GET YOUR MONSTROUS CLAWS OFF MY DAUGHTER!"_

 _"Or you'll do what? Rip me to pieces until I'm a useless pile of scrap metal? You're not even capable of breaking out from that roasting prison of yours let alone harming me."_

 _"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T TRY TO! ONE WAY OR ANOTHER YOU'LL PAY FOR DOING THIS!"_

 _"Is that so? Well, while you're busy with that I'll be doing as I please with your precious girl. But don't worry, I won't hurt her. MUCH! Hahahahahahahaha!"_

 _As I struggled silently in Nos's hold and listened to the conversation, I kept my eyes on my dad, not daring to turn away for even a second in case he were to somehow disappear if I so did. As I stared into his soft, blue eyes I saw two emotions that seemed to make his eyes brighten like a blue flame. Indescribable hatred and fear. Hatred for Nos, but fear for me. I myself started to feel hatred starting to grow within the very depths of my heart to the point that I managed to finally speak up against my demonic captor._

 _"STOP IT NOS-4-A2! WHAT YOU'RE DOING HERE IS WRONG! WHAT DO YOU EVEN PLAN ON GETTING OUT OF JUST TORTURING ME OR IMPRISONING MY DAD WHO HAS NOTHING TO EVEN DO WITH THIS?! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS AT ALL NOS! EVERYTHING YOU'RE DOING IS JUST PLAIN EVIL, AND I WON'T STAND FOR IT!"_

 _As I spoke I saw my dad take on a "I'm proud of you" look as he watched me stand my ground against Nos._ _That look made me feel stronger and more sure that if I never give in that I'll win every battle I face in life._

 _"And what, pray tell, is a weak woman like you going to do if I don't. I'm the one that is holding the cards here if I'm not mistaken. I have your daddy dearest imprisoned and you at my mercy. So just how are you going to defeat me? With brute strength? Wit? Or dare I say it, love? If you think anyone of those choices will work then you are more of a dimwitted fool than I thought you were."_

 _I felt rage and blistering hatred begin to fill my heart at his insults. Who the flying fuck did he think he was?! If this fuckboy thinks he can mess with me along with my dad and get away with it then he was sadly mistaken. I didn't notice it, but my form soon started to glow with a soft blue light as I continued to let the anger build up within me until finally I let it all flood forth with no hesitation._

 _"NOOOOOO!"_

 _With that scream of utter rage and hatred I managed to free myself from Nos-4-A2's grasp and sent him flying acrossed the darkened landscape, shrieking in both fear and predatory anger. After he hit the ground he looked up at my glowing form that was now glowing brighter than any other light one can think of._

 _"WHAT THE DEVIL?!"_

 _"I AM KATHERINE TIFFANY COLLINS! AND YOU CAN'T HARM ME OR MY FATHER ANYMORE!"_

 _Tears of rage and pain purged down my cheeks as I screamed and stared at Nos-4-A2 with as much hatred as I could ever muster in my life. Nos just stared at my eyes wide with fear as he got up and started backing away from me. But do ya think it just ends there? Nope. Not by a long shot. Just when you'd think it couldn't get worse did the table of fate took a turn like no other. As I clinched my fists and shut my eyes tightly, the light became so bright that it would blind an entire crowd in a extremely popular rock concert and beyond. And in a scream of both fear and pain, the light burned Nos-4-A2 and ended up eviscerating him from existence forever. Soon the powerful light began to fade as I started to calm down a bit and float slowly to the ground. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I slowly turned around to look at my dad who was still caged and staring at me with a surprised look gracing his old features. His attention to me left only for a moment as we both saw the cage around him start to disappear and float away in the wind in the form of pure magic while the once black clouds below the rock he stood on became a heavenly light yellow and pink. He then turned his still surprised expression to me as I stared back with somewhat of a scared and uneasy look in my eyes. His expression soon changed to one of gratitude and pride that made me smile back at him. Then suddenly after a moment or two of just staring at him I broke out into a run, jumped over to the still floating rock he was on, and engulfed his torso in a huge bear hug. The sudden hug surprised him at first, but soon he too was returning a loving embrace. As I embraced him, I felt a huge wave of love and a unbearable weight lift off my shoulders. I still felt bad that he saw me go psycho and destroy Nos-4-A2, but hopefully my dad would understand why and forgive me. And what happened next made my prediction as clear as mountain spring water._

 _"Thank you sweetheart. You're a real lifesaver."_

 _"Don't mention it Dad. I'm sorry you had to see me like that though. But that demonic machine really pissed me off. But still, I probably looked like a monster the way I was acting."_

 _After those words left my mouth, my dad gently grabbed my shoulders and moved me a bit so that he could look me straight in the eyes with a stern but gentle look._

 _"Now you listen here, Katherine Tiffany Collins. You are anything but a monster to me. You're a smart, beautiful, and sweet girl full of life and love. And I could never hate or be disgusted of you. You're my baby, and I'll always love you no matter what."_

 _As I listened to every word he said, I felt tears well up in my eyes until finally I couldn't hold it in and ended up hugging him even tighter while crying loudly into his chest. As I cryed he held me close while petting my long hair, letting me know that everything was alright. Unfortunately the sweet moment didn't last long because soon the dream began to fade as I slowly returned to reality._

I opened my eyes to find I was on the mattress Nos got me with a blanket covering me. As I looked around I saw Nos wasn't around. But I did see a new robot corpse on the floor nearby so he was probably in his coffin resting. Once I felt fully awake I realized my cheeks were wet with tears. I must of been crying in my sleep from the dream. Which was weird cause that had never happened to me before. As I wiped my eyes and cheeks I suddenly felt something other than my skin. It felt cottony and soft, like I had a patch of rabbit fur on my cheek. I looked over at the nearby mirror to find that I had a bandage on my cheek from where Nos had struck me. I then took notice of a bag near my bedside full of medical supplies and many types of medication to choose from.

"Did Nos-4-A2...fix me?" I whispered with surprise.

Nos-4-A2, one of the most nortorious villains in the universe, had help me. Me! A Radom girl from a dry desert state and was now his captive. But why? Why did he do it? He could of left me the way I was. But he didn't. Just then I noticed a flooded piece of paper near my pillow. I grabbed it and unfolded it to see just what it was. To my surprise, it was two I knew all too well but never thought someone like Nos would even say let alone write. "I'm sorry." To say that I was extremely shocked would of been an understatement. Why would he apologize? Wasn't he evil? And why did he help and fix me when he could of not done of cared to? Unless of course...Nah! That couldn't of been it. After thinking about everything that had happened, I started to feel tired again. I decided that I would catch some more z's and talk to him about this when he too was awake. As I laid back down and covered up, I stared curiosity at Nos-4-A2's coffin before I drifted back off to sleep. And before I went to sleep, I mental said something I thought I'd never say to Nos mentally or otherwise.

 _"I forgive you."_


	10. Chapter 10: Getting Some Air

Chapter 10: Getting Some Air

Sometime later I woke up to find Nos's coffin opened and empty. I guess he must of went out to eat a few robots again.

"AaAaAAaAaAH!"

And sure enough I was correct. From the top of the entrance I unfortunately heard the painful cry of another robot obviously having his energy drained by Nos-4-A2 himself. The sound made my heart both beat loudly in my chest and sink into my stomach at the idea that some innocent soul was being killed just above where I was. " _Well, at least he didn't bring it in here where I could see it. It's bad enough to hear it's cries, but to be an eye witness would probably end up scarring and plaguing me with nightmares for life."_ I thought with semi relief. Soon the cries stopped and Nos once again came flying through the same entrance he always used. Once he made it to the ground he looked over to where I was and saw I was now fully awake with a nervous look in my eyes. His optics widened slightly and he turned around away from my gaze. This of course made me a bit confused and oddly concerned. Why wasn't he looking me in the eyes? Did I do something or was he maybe feeling bad for what he did to me yesterday? Without looking at me he soon began to speak to me.

"So, I see you're finally awake. I trust that you feel somewhat functional as well yes?"

Wait, did he just literally ask me if I was feeling better? Like he actually cared about my well being? This was so not like him.

"Uuum, yeah, I'm fine now I guess."

"You're confused aren't you?"

"W-what?"

"You're not understanding why I went through all the trouble to fix you when I was the one that damaged you in the first place. Is this true or not?"

Wow, this guy was either really good at reading minds or reading faces cause he was 100% correct with that statement. I really didn't know why he helped me. Didn't he hate me? Wasn't I just a bargaining chip in al of this? I thought that he was just supposed to keep me alive. Since when did he start to care if I was hurt or not?

"M-maybe a little bit yeah. I don't get it really. Why did you help me after you hurt me like that? You said that I was only a means to gain your freedom from the Rangers. Ya could of just left me like that and not gave it a second thought but you didn't. Also why did you fricking fly away after you did it? Weren't you angry with me for bitch slapping you?"

Ok, maybe I was overdoing it with the endlessly stream of questions but this whole thing just didn't make any sense to me. If he was so evil and bad to the bionics (See what I did there? LOL), why did he go to great lengths to make up for it? He turned to me with a look of both weariness and unamusement.

"Indeed I was. I was furious at the fact that a meer organic being like yourself would be so bold as to strike a dark and cruel creature that could very well rip your heart and throat out, gouge out both of your eyes, and maybe even play Nine Pins with your bloody bones after stripping them of your flesh and muscles. And I would of probably done it if you hadn't of looked up at me once I had struck you down as well."

Say what now? What did my gaze do to stop it? This didn't make any sense at all.

"Just as I was about to lay more harm to you, you looked up at me with those damned, innocent hazel eyes of yours. As I stared into them, I began to have a strange and uncomfortable feeling wash over me. The feeling caused me to come to my senses and realize I could of ended up going way too far with punishing you. I still need you alive for my plan to work. Without you there is no chance of me winning against my enemies. Also if I'm correct organics tend to get rather ill and possibly dying if whatever damage they end up getting isn't properly treated. Something about their wounds getting infected I believe. So I ended up having to fix you so that you wouldn't get sick and die on me before my plan was complete. And you better thank whatever higher power you worship or praise that those eyes of yours managed to stop my rage. And I swear that if you ever strike me like that again I guarantee that your innocence won't be able to save you next time. Do we understand each other, girl?"

As he spoke he floated over to the side my bed slowly until he was towering over me. He looked down at me with his glowing red eyes while still maintaining the same tired and displeased look that made me a bit nervous and a little bit compliant. _"Creepiest honesty talk I ever had with anybody for sure."_ I thought as a chill went down my spine for the umpteenth time.

"Y-yes, I get the concept clearly."

"Good. Now that we've gotten passed all of that, I have some news that you may find...interesting." He said with his chilling signature grin.

I raised a curious brow at what news Nos-4-A2 would possibly want me to know about. I just hoped it was good.

"Since you organics require proper oxygen consumption, and since you're probably bored here when I leave you alone here each night, I have decided to allow you to come with me tonight into TradeWorld. Consider this as my way of properly apologizing to you if you must."

My face brightened up at the idea of at least getting out of this horrible place for a while. Anywhere was probably better than here.

"Also from how long you've gone without a proper cleansing you must be wishing to find a place to properly freshen up. And before you ask yes, I have taken notice of your odor. I may not have a nose but that doesn't mean Zurg didn't install a fragrance senser into my motherboard."

At that last comment I sniffed my right armpit and realized he was right. I smelled like if a dead skunk and a city landfill on a hot day had a really nasty baby! I really needed a shower. And maybe some new clothes too. Fortunately I was smart enough to have brought along a credit card with about 400 units on it that Mira gave me incase I ever needed it. Looks like now would be the best time to use it. _"Or maybe I could try to finally get away from him and get some help instead."_ I thought with sneaky glee.

"Well I guess I could use a shower and some new clothes. I happen to have a credit card one of the Rangers gave me tuck away in my uniform for emergencies. I could rent a hotel room and buy some new threads at a clothes store while you're out, um, doing whatever ya do. So yeah, that doesn't sound too bad really."

"Excellent. Oh, and more thing before I forget my dear..."

And like a flash of lightning I gasped slightly as I was suddenly pulled by my right wrist from my bed to my feed and quickly had some sort of wristband placed on my left wrist. After I had recovered from the sudden action, I looked at it to find that it was some sort of tracking device that I couldn't remove no matter how hard I tried to pull it off. I looked up at Nos bitterly while he just stared by with sadistic glee in his optics.

"Aw, what's wrong? Do you not like the new accessory I got you? I thought females like you loved to wear and receive gifts of jewelry." He said as his grin widened even more.

 _"Well, some much for the escape idea. Although on the bright side, at least he didn't decide to collar me like I was some sort of animal, right?"_

"Did you really think I was just going to let you roam around on your own free will? Cause if that's the case then you're sadly mistaken my dear. I know for a fact that if I was to be foolish enough to just let you go without being able to track you, you would of went straight to the nearest Ranger you come find and escape from TradeWorld before I even knew it. Don't forget, I'm a robot that can think and do things better than you organics could ever do. What would be hard for you or what would take you years to master would easily be child's play for bot's like me. So whatever plans you may of had won't be able to save you at all. Because I will always be one step ahead of it."

Jeez, a smartass much? Ok, sure he may of had a point, but rubbing it in like that was just too much even by my standards.

"Ok fine, so ya knew what I was thinking. So Bravo Detective Nutbolts, you are truely a magnificent genius indeed!" I said sarcastically with absolutely no chill at all.

He in turn just laughed at my sarcastic remark.

"Well, if you're going to give me that kind of attitude, I could simple just leave you here an-AUGH!"

I suddenly grabbed him by his cape and pulled him towards me with a scared and desperate expression in my eyes.

"NO! PLEASE! I really want this! I'll wear the bracelet! Just please let me get out of here for a bit!"

I may have over reacted a bit, but there was no way I was gonna stay in that sewer another night. I really needed to get out. And if it meant making the hopeless and pathetic decision to surrender to this creep's demands, then so be it. Besides, what other choses did I have? I soon realized I was holding the metallic beast by his cape tightly in my fists while he just stared at me with a look of pure surprise. _"Opps. Looks like I got a bit carried away didn't I?"_ I thought with embarrassment as I bashfully let Nos go. He of course just skeptically and cautiously looked at me before clearing his throat to speak once more.

"Ahem, yes well, if that is what you desperately desire, then I suppose I could forgive you just this once. But anymore attitude from you and I might not be so forgiving next time. Are we clear?"

"Yes, transparently clear."

"Very good. Now then, let us take off before something else unpleasant transpires between us."

And with that Nos-4-A2 suddenly scooped me up and was now holding me bridal style in his deadly claws. I blushed uncontrollably at both the position and at how uncharacteristicly gently he was with me. _"Why do I feel so weird all of a sudden?"_ I thought as I started to feel slightly warm and embarrassed.

"Something wrong Miss Kate?"

I looked up to unfortunately find that Nos had taken notice of my embarrassed expression and my blushing cheeks as he stared down at me with an amused smirk. My cheeks only got darker with a new wave of embarrassment once I figured out the reason for his smirking.

"N-no. No, I'm fine. Can we please just go now?"

"Very well then. Hold on tight mind you."

Nos-4-A2 then fanned out his glowing wings and flew up and out of his lair through the high entrance within moments. I of course held onto him with a semi-relaxed hold with my arms as he in turn held me securely in his own. I had to admit, flying had always been something I found to be fun. Sure I had flown before meeting Nos-4-A2 in the past, but that was nothing compared to flying around with him despite how terrifying and evil he was. And the experience only got better once we made it to the sewer's exit. As soon as we flew out and into the city, I looked around with wide and bright eyes full of amazement. Seeing the sites of Trade World from the ground was one, but flying was something entirely more glorious than I thought it would be. With the colorful neon lights of different buildings and businesses reflexing their magnificent glow onto the shiny metallic structures, it made it look like me and Nos were flying through a whole bunch of rainbows! Deep down I was kind of hoping the sight would never end to be honest. But I still needed to continue my current goal of getting new clothes and getting properly cleaned up. Pretty soon after what felt like about 35 minutes to me, Nos-4-A2 finally began to slowly descend down towards the planet's surface towards a nearby alleyway. Once we had made it to the ground he gently set me down on my feet.

"Now listen closely my dear. I'm going to be leaving you alone to your own devices for two hours, perhaps thirty minutes tops, while I go about TradeWorld for my nightly feed. You are to stay away and out of sight of any Rangers that may be present in the area. The tracking device on your wrist will alert my motherboard if you either disobey me or if you leave the planet's surface. As long as you stay out of sight and on the planet will you have nothing to fear of what so ever. But if you so much as dare to try and break any one of the rules will I immediately start to track and bring you back to the lair to punish you severely."

Ok, I got the whole keeping a tab on me thing, but that last part made me shudder a bit. He then pulled something small, metal and round out of his cape and handed it to me.

"Here is an electronic pocket watch to help you keep track of the hours if you need it. Once the hours are up I expect you to be here and waiting for me to retrieve you. Do we understand eachother?"

"Yeah yeah, I get the rules and what not ok? Can I please go now?"

"Very well, I will leave you to do what you must. Until later my dear Kate."

And with that the energy sucker took off into the night air like a bottle rocket, leaving me alone as I stared up after him."

"Kay then. See ya later." I said quietly to myself.

And now that I was finally I alone I began to make my way south towards one of the alleyway's exits with high hopes of finding both a cheap clothes and hotel store nearby. Shower and clean clothes here I come!


End file.
